


Love To Hate You

by CrucioAndCoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Hatefucking without explicit sex, Love/Hate, Rivalry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: (Follow up to Little Bug)Bellatrix got what she wanted—the newspaper ended—but school became boring. Toying with Rita was much too fun and it’s how she passed the time. A game had started between them, born from hate, and that’s exactly why their lips met.





	Love To Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This mess happened because I read Little Bug again and it had so much gay understones... especially from disaster bi Bellatrix... and then this happened. 
> 
> CW/TW: This depicts a very unhealthy relationship between them both ruining each other. It’s abusive and bad in both their ends. Sex is mentioned but not explicitly shown. Blood is mentioned.

It wasn’t like before, where the taste of Rita’s fear was sweet honey. Now it left her empty, and hungry. She needed more. Bellatrix craved that again, but also her spiced sting, and the sharp bite of words. Yes, the school newspaper had been canceled as she wanted, but now Hogwarts had dulled. Every day bored her to death, and Rita’s fear fizzled into minor aggravation that couldn’t satisfy even the smallest sadistic notions. Those angry glares were simply not enough.    
  
She watched her in the halls, in class, or from across the dining table—intent on observing the prey. The blonde still didn’t know what demon she provoked, or how that demon couldn’t stop staring at her cocky knowing smile. Bellatrix was determined to break it off Rita’s porcelain skin. Rita was a fool if she thought she had the upper hand. As seventh year went on, Bellatrix let her gaze linger on Rita, with the blonde pretending not to notice, but repeating the gesture all the same.   
  
Bellatrix hated her. Aside from the things she wrote about her in that blasted newspaper, there was something troublesome and rage-inducing about her. Perhaps it was how her green eyes saw everything no one else could, and she used that to her advantage. Rita was a pest she needed to squash. There wasn’t enough fury in all of hell to explain it, nothing really could, and that was precisely why Bellatrix pinned Rita to the wall and kissed her with such hellbent rage. She silenced her in the middle of a manipulative and taunting rant. But Bellatrix pushed it further and enclosed their space, never letting her gasp for breath. She hoped she’d suffocate.   
  
It all crumbled from there though, as Rita kissed her back, yanking her black curls, and biting her lower lip until it bled. They parted, but Bellatrix didn’t move or let Rita escape. Her tarnished gaze bore into Rita’s soulless eyes. She trapped her arms against the wall, taunting her prey, and ghosting her lips over Rita’s.    
  
“I hate you,” Bellatrix would tease with a pout to her lips.   
  
Why she went in for another long kiss, she didn’t know. They pushed together. Somehow the taste of iron filled her mouth, but she loved it.    
  
Neither could stay away after that. Days would go on uneventful and drab. Bellatrix had ideas of what she wanted to do to that little pest. Both spent class focused on conjuring ways to ruin each other. Soon Bellatrix missed the nights they left bruises on each other’s skin, painting a purple and blue poem to their hate, either from their lips or holding the other to tight. In those moments it was tragic, how they kissed and looked at each other. Their passion found root in their hearts, gnarled and twisted. It grew like a tree, slow, steady, unyielding.    
  
They’d always find their way back to each other. Others would see rivalry in their game. Bellatrix played by tormenting her with pain, spell, or her tongue. She missed Rita’s blood, tears, and submission on her lips. Rita spread rumors and gossip, which always earned her a visit from Bellatrix. Both found the other’s limits and then pushed it off a cliff into the abyss, leaving hot tears carving rivers into their cheeks. It was a high Bellatrix became addicted to. The anger and frustration that made home in her skin excited her until she could find a release—by pushing Rita roughly down onto her bed. She resorted to sins of the flesh and breaking Rita with her touches. It brought a wicked grin to her lips that Rita couldn’t resist it. Her willing submission was a better taste than her fear ever was.   
  
Outside of their shared room, no one would know the workings behind the curtain, and how they whimpered and moaned for the other.    
  
At night in the common room, deep into the twilight hours, Rita would kiss Bellatrix’s bruised knuckles, soothing away the rawness. Bellatrix did have her habit of beating the wall when she couldn’t get to Rita. The gesture confused Bellatrix. This wasn’t part of the game. She settled on Rita was the only one to leave wounds on her, so of course, she’d fix what she didn’t do.    
  
Bellatrix sat on the leather sofa, with Rita on her hip, neither speaking. “I hate you,” Bellatrix would spit.   
  
Rita hummed it away with a condescending and toying smile—taking her place sprawled across Bellatrix’s lap.


End file.
